transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Blurr and Blast Off vs. Firestar and Bonecrusher
Six Lasers - Grand Central Station - Space New York copied us. Honest! Grand Central Station slowly orbits the Six Lasers sun in a preplanned flight path that keeps it in as close of proximity to the other planets as possible. It serves as the central hub for all traffic, and is a major habitat for visitors who want a safe place to stay while checking out the attractions. A gleaming white beacon, the station has four main arms reaching out from a centralized cylindrical hub. Each arm is unique in the modules it it contains, though all have various antennas and docking ports jutting out at every angle. Several of the arms feature recent and ongoing construction. The station's interior is incredibly varied, able to service beings of every size and make. Even the gravity is modular. Habitat modules serve as gigantic hotels where one can check in. Recreation and theme park style attractions, including roller coasters, merry go rounds, bumper cars, and more exotic rides are available. Marketing is heavy here, as one cannot swing a Cassetticon without hitting a souvenir shop. Shuttles are available to every attraction that Six Lasers has to offer. For the lazy, the space station can be viewed here: http://images.wikia.com/transformers/images/8/85/Grandcentralspace.jpg Grand Central Station, an enormous station that allows thousands upon thousands of aliens to live inside it! Which is why, of course, the fighting robots are on the OUTSIDE of the station, where they will hopefully only cause a small hull breach here and there! Drifting through space, tied to an umbilical cord tied to the station, is Sandra Bullock! "Hi, everyone! I'm Sandra Bullock, and I'll be tonight's judge for the fight between Bonecrusher and Firestar vs. Blurr and Blast Off! As you might have noticed, I'm reprising my role of... uh..." She can't remember the name! "...my role from Gravity! Isn't that great?... Uh, right, so, I'm going to flip a coin! If it's high, Bonecrusher and Firestar go first! Otherwise, Blurr and Blast Off go first!" She flips a coin. It floats away into space. "Uh... let's try that again!" She flips another coin, but this time grabs it, places it on her wrist, and the result is... "It's low!" Sandra Bullock cries. "Blurr and Blast Off go first!" "Oh wait," Sandra Bullock says. "You have to wait until I say 'Go!' Haha! Sorry!" Komatsu D575A Superdozer has been pacing around like a madmech for the past hour, waiting for the fight to start. "Tonight's the night, yeeeah. Gonna win the Gold, gonna take the glory, that I am...Gonna beat up some fast movers and impress America's Sweetheart, Sandra Bullock, I am, and I'm gonna do it with firebot's help, you heard? She's gonna axe 'em up and I'm gonna beat 'em up, yeah." He stops, and stays frozen for four minutes before pointing at Firestar. "HEY. HEY. HEY. LET'S BEAT THESE GUYS UP! YOU HEARD ME? YEAH! WHOAH!" He points across the way to where ever the losing team is. "They're not gonna be quite so fast or pretty after we get done PUNCHING THEM IN THE FACE!" BONECRUSHER transforms into his CONSTRUCTICON BRUISER mode! Blast Off enters the arena at the last minute, missing some of the announcements. FINALLY! His first event. Even he, as aloof as he tries to be most of the time, feels a little excited as steps towards the upcoming battle scene. The Combaticon shuttleformer is in a bit of a rush... he got called at the last minute to do some emergency cargo transport, and was only able to get back here just in time. (You know how inconvenient work can be... Calling you up at the WORST of times..) So he knows he's due for the Team event, but that's about it. Entering the arena, he sees and hears the the roster: Bonecrusher, Firestar and Blurr are participating with him. But he's in a bit of a rush, and not paying as much attention as he ought to. Assuming he's been paired with Bonecrusher, the Combaticon heads towards him, rubbing his palms. "Good- an opportunity to take Blurr down- with everyone watching!" An Olympics gumby looks up as he walks by. "Sir? You're teamed WITH Blurr." Blast Off stops, blinks, and looks back at the gumby, just.... staring. "What?," he asks quietly, The gumby points to the roster, and sure enough... it's Blast Off AND Blurr against Bonecrusher AND Firestar. He stares some more, waiting to wake up from the nightmare. Still sounding somewhat calm, he states, "No. That must be a mistake." Then he FINALLY notices Sandra Bullock and her announcements. OMP, the Gumby is right. "Sorry, Sir, no mistake." Blast Off keeps staring. Less calm now. "NO. I DEMAND you change that at ONCE! There is NO way I'm working WITH HIM." The Combaticon points at Blurr, while looking mortified by the very thought. The gumby sighs, "Very well, Sir, just sign this Disqualification form and we'll find someone else to take your place...." Blast Off looks alarmed. "Disqualified?!.... Wait... never mind. I... am ready." Still looking slightly mortified, he walks over to stand near Blurr. And try to just completely ignore the fact that Blurr exists, if possible. Bonecrusher points at Blast Off and Blurr. "Gonna make this...THE WORST DATE YOU TWO HAVE EVER BEEN ON, YEAH!" Blurr arrives at the station in a, well, blur. He's found it rather...interesting that he's been matched up with Blast Off for the team combat rounds. Maybe word of their 'rivalry' has spread? Maybe it was random, or maybe Swindle had made some underhanded deals just for the purpose of trolling his teammate. Either way, he can't wait to see Blast Off's reaction to this. He smirks, leaning against a wall as Bonecrusher start bragging and getting overconfident as he typically does. As Blast Off finally arrives, he chuckles at him. "Blast Off!" he laughs, slapping the Combaticon on the shoulder. "Good to see that you could make it, I wasn't sure if you'd be able to bring yourself to work with me. Well, we're gonna make a great team, right!" he grins. Firestar stands next to Bonecrusher on the hull of the space station, leaning on her axe and wondering how in Primus' name she managed to get paired up with Bonecrusher of all mechs. She rolls her optics at him, ignoring his boisterous babbling and turning instead to evaluate the nail plates on her fingers idly, picking at one with a thumb while making a mental note to see Arcee about a manicure soon. Firestar mutters under her breath, "It will probably be the first date /you've/ even been on... and don't go getting any ideas, either." Sandra Bullock waves a flag--and loses her grip on it, letting it drift away from her. She tries to catch it but it's too late. "Um... GOOOOO!" she cries. "I lost my GO flag, though. But, uh, just go anyway, okay?" She looks up. A drunk space pilot is flying awful close to the station--and coming right at her! "Uh, that's just part of the... uh, event, everyone! I hope!" Blast Off glares at Bonecrusher. "Just remember msiery loves company....I am going to make you pay for that remark. My suffering is going to be YOUR suffering." He does the "my optics to your optics" two fingered gesture. Then Blurr speeds over and slaps him. He springs back... NOBODY around here understands personal space, do they? This is a recurring theme lately. *sob* He points at Blurr again and huffs, "An unfortunate mistake, I assure you. Keep your distance, Blurr. And I'll keep MINE. Let's ...get this misery over with. And PLEASE try to actually hit what you're aiming at... none of you Autofools seem to have ever learned how to shoot properly..." With that, Blast Off transforms into his shuttle mode and comes at Bonecrusher with an aorbital attack! With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Bonecrusher with his Misery Loves Company attack! -4 "Ha, but I bet Perceptor could hit more times than Bonecrusher there!" Blurr argues, pointing at the bulldozer. "In fact, I bet he could beat you in a sharpshooting contest!" he laughs as the match starts. The speedster takes off then, zipping behind the opposing team in a hit-and-run attempt to shoot them before they can turn around and retaliate. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Guarded. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr strikes Firestar with his Quickdraw attack! Bonecrusher stares up at the sky as Blast Off takes off, and starts laughing as the light of the space shuttle orbital bombardment washes him out. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhahahahahahahahaha it TICKLES! YEAH! BRING ON THE NOISE, YA HEARD ME?" In response, Bonecrusher produces his Constructicon pistol and pops a few shots off at the Combaticon! "Flying around up there like a ballerinabot, I can dig it! Not mech enough to come down here and GET YOUR BONES CRUSHED!" Combat: Bonecrusher sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Bonecrusher strikes Space Shuttle with his Constructicon Pistol attack! Firestar sighs again at Bonecrusher. Of all the people... Someone's pulling strings around here. The last time she saw Bonecrusher, her axe was embedded in the Decepticon's cranium. And now she's gotta work /with/ him! Firestar's pulled out of her brooding, pulling up her axe as the opposite pair begin to close the distance between them. She watches keenly as Blast Off strikes off at one angle to engage Bonecrusher... leaving her with Blurr. Lovely. Today is going to be a long day. The femme winces as light laser fire scorches her shoulder armor, her hulking over to absorb the blasts with the thicker segments of her armor plating. "You oughta be handicapped, Blurr. This ain't gunna be fair... Well, here's hoping..." she mutters, drawing her own pistol and taking a bead on the fastest robot she's ever know. Her trigger finger may or may not be crossed. Combat: Firestar sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Firestar misses Blurr with her Slow Down Will Ya? (Laser) attack! Combat: Firestar (Firestar) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. "And the match is off to a good start with the combatants making solid hits--" Sandra Bullock starts, but then the drunk pilot plows into the station, severing her umbilical cord and throwing up tons of debris! "Oh no! Uh, don't worry, everyone! The Olympic commission is, uh, prepared for this!" she cries as she flails through space. BACKSTAGE No, Gycony's Rescue Mercenaries should save Sandra Bullock!" growls a burly alien, stabbing his finger into the chest of a guy wearing a Kremzeek costume that has a little firefighter's hat on. "NO! Rescue Kreemzeeks deserve honor of rescuing Sandra Bullock!" IN SPACE "Everyone managed to connect except for--woah--Firestar! But Blast Off's already taken a hit that he can't handle as well as Bonecrusher can! Can Blurr's teammate stay in the fight, or is Blurr going to have to pull double duty?" Sandra asks as she tries to grab onto something. Space Shuttle hmphs at Blurr. "He might be able to hit things more often than Bonecrusher, but there is little doubt he could not possibly match MY sharpshooting skills... But if he thinks he has the mettle, I invite him to try and prove it at the sharpshooting event...." He circles above Bonecrusher, "Oh, very funny, Constructimoron, let's see you..AGH!" The shuttle is suddenly hit by the Constricon's pistol. WHAT. Blast Off falters as the damage rips through his fuselage, then he circles around again. Ow. Alright, time to get serious. "I LIKE being up here, Bonecrusher. It allows me to look down on my target as I orbital bombard them to oblivion!" He hears Sandra's comment. "Don't underestimate me. I am just getting started..." Space Shuttle also drops another orbital bombardment! Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Bonecrusher with his Ballerina Bot THIS attack! -1 Bonecrusher decides to transform into his bulldozer mode and kill Blast Off that way. He hasn't put together how yet, but plowing through a camera crew on the hull of the station helps him think about it. "Gettin' rained on by a one trick pony, yeeeeah....and it looks like this pony's a little lame to boot..." The bulldozer stops. "And you know what they say about lame one trick ponies...YOU GOTTA PUT THEM DOWN!" So he shoots some cannons while he waits to be bombarded again. BONECRUSHER transforms into his KOMATSU D575A SUPERDOZER mode! Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer misses Space Shuttle with his Concussion Bomb Launcher attack! "Pffffhahahahha!" Blurr laughs at Blast Off is struck by Bonecrusher, of all mechs. "Did you just get hit by Bonecrusher? The dumbest Constructicon? Has he been drilling his marksmanship in the training sims especially hard this solar cycle, or are you just overconfident? Both? Well, either way you need to get your act together if you want to win this!" As for the speedster, he easily dodges Firestar's shots. "Hey, I'm not the one who came up with these pairings. I guess you could forfeit, if you wanted." Combat: Blurr misses Firestar with his Not my call (Laser) attack! Firestar grumbles as Blurr easily outdistances the laser fire she sends streaking off after him. "/THIS/ guy," she mutters. "Glad he's on my side. Well," Firestar glances at Bonecrusher, smirking, "I mean - normally on my side." Firestar runs a hand over her laser pistol quickly, ejecting a spent photon cartridge that floats off aimlessly into space while reloading another one from an open pocket along her forearm just as fast. As she finishes the procedure, Blurr manages to take advantage of her momentary lack in defense, though she leaps to the side and manages to avoid a laser blast herself. "You really think Elita would stand me if I did that? You don't know her like I do," Firestar replies as she picks herself up, standing now with feet shoulder-width apart, cupping the laser pistol with her weak hand, taking her time to aim. "Now less chatter, kid!" Pew pew! Combat: Firestar sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Firestar strikes Blurr with her Laser Prayer (Laser) attack! Combat: Firestar (Firestar) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. "It looks like nobody can aim this round except for Blast Off!" Sandra Bullock cries as she clings to a Space Billboard, but a stray piece of wreckage smashes into it and sends her tumbling away again. "Woaaaah! And also Firestar in a surprising show of competence! Way to go girl! Oh, wait, that came out sounding kind of condescending, didn't it? Sorry..." Space Shuttle sneers as Bonecrusher's shot misses. "What was that about a one trick pony? At least I HAVE one trick... Like repeatedly hitting my target!" He sours at Blurr's taunts. "It was a lucky shot! Like most of YOURS...." Then Blurr misses- and is struck by his own opponent. "Ha! As I was saying, Blurr.... Why not focus less on taunting ME, and more on winning your battle, yes?" But Blurr is correct on him needing to get his act together... he DOES want to win this. Focus, focus... don't let the idiots get you down- and right now, Blast Off feels like he is surrounded by them. Of course, the arrogant shuttle usually feels that way. Oh- but now Sandra points out his excellent marksmanship. Ok, so maybe she's not entirely an idiot after all... even though she IS an organic. "However, let me demonstrate that I am not a one trick pony then, Bonecrusher! I will meet you at your level!" With that, he transforms into root mode- and fires at Bonecrusher with an ionic laser blast! Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Komatsu D575A Superdozer with his MultiTasker attack! "Oh, hmm...good point about Elita. I guess not. But hey, you're not doing too badly!" Blurr smiles as she manages to graze him in the side. "Especially if you managed to hit me!" he levels another blast towards her, calling out to Blast Off at the same time. "Look Blast Off, you're not the only one who can hit me! And what do you know, he finally comes down out of his comfort zone. I suppose that's a difficult thing though, when you're practically made out of thin aluminum sheets." Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blurr strikes Firestar with his Laser attack! TOOT TOOOOOOOT! Bonecrusher slowly drives torwards Blast Off. It's time to get down to serious business. Several pistons transform on the dozer's sides and begin pumping as armor playing unfolds on his dozer blade like the shields feature on the Batmobile. It's weird how easily people can be convinced to do stupid things via taunts by an idiot that turns into a bulldozer. "In space, no one can hear you GET BEAT UP! YEAH!" And he lurches towards the Combaticon for a slowly approaching but inevitable dozer blade related death. Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer strikes Blast Off with his Killdozer attack! Firestar pulls the trigger on her laser pistol only once, confident that she lined up the shot perfectly. She pulls the weapon away from her, watching with baited breath as the projectile sails after Blurr. The bolt zaps the speedster's chassis, and Firestar fistpumps. "Yes!," she hisses, then pulls the weapon up to her lips to give it a kiss. "Good shot, girlfriend!" Firestar twirls the gun around her index finger triumphantly, just in time for Blurr to blast the gun out of her hand. "Whoa, 'ey! I needed that!" Firestar jumps out to chase after the pistol, frowning as it sails off beyond her reach. "Just /wonderful/..." She turns back to Blurr as he whizzes by, extending both arms level as the silvery pipes running along her gauntlets begin to heat up, and visibly too. "S'alright, it was only standard issue. I'll be sure the comptroller docks it out of your pay, ha ha!" Combat: Firestar misses Blurr with her Pinpoint Plasma attack! Combat: Firestar (Firestar) used "Pinpoint Plasma": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Blurr laughs. "Hey, I'll gladly pay for it. I may have lost most of my assets when the war started, but I'll be honest with you, I had a lot." And then Blast Off gets plowed into by a bulldozer. And not just any bulldozer, and SUPERdozer. "Ouch! Need a hand there, Blasty? I know you don't have much armor, at least not compared to HIM." An electro-laser heads the Constructicon's way, attempting to stall him. Sandra Bullock's commentary this time is "WOOOOAAAAH!" as she tries to cling to an antenna but it bends under her weight! And she's not even that heavy in the future! Combat: Blurr strikes Komatsu D575A Superdozer with his Need a hand? attack! Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer has been temporarily incapacitated. Blast Off staggers back at Bonecrusher's shot connects, tearing into his torso and shoulder and shattering many of the ceramic tiles in his heat shields. "Ahh!" Ok, there's a reason he usually doesn't LIKE fighting on ground level, and he is reminded why- the HARD way. He looks over at Blurr and shakes his head. "I ...just need to get back up THERE." He nods to the sky, then transforms and circles around again. Blurr strikes Bonecrusher, and Blast Off has to grudgingly admit approval. "Not bad...now just keep it up." However, the shuttle is hurt, and very low on energon. He takes the opportunity to power up his weapons so he can strike again next round, circling up above. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Komatsu D575A Superdozer was planning on continuing to crush Blast Off to death by being a bulldozer, but then a shot from Blurr fries his systems and his engine dies. "AHHHH! What?!" There is a sick sounding sputter as he tries to reset and restart. "Cheating! They're cheating ref! I CAN'T PUNCH THEM TO DEATH IF I CAN'T MOVE!" He sits and tries to get his engine started. So he can kill things again. Space Shuttle staggers back as Bonecrusher's shot connects, tearing into his torso and shoulder and shattering many of the ceramic tiles in his heat shields. "Ahh!" Ok, there's a reason he usually doesn't LIKE fighting on ground level, and he is reminded why- the HARD way. He looks over at Blurr and shakes his head. "I ...just need to get back up THERE." He nods to the sky, then flies up and circles around again. Blurr strikes Bonecrusher, and Blast Off has to grudgingly admit approval. "Not bad...now just keep it up." However, the shuttleformer is hurt, and very low on energon. He takes the opportunity to power up his weapons so he can strike again next round, circling up above. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Firestar's outstretched arms thrum with recoil as she sends a super-accurate burst of fire-inducing plasma at Blurr, who makes absolutely everything super-NOT-accurate by his sheer existence. She huffs, clearly getting frustrated by the way that this 'fight' is progressing. "This guy is going to auto-heal by the time I hit him again!" Firestar glowers, though stands surprised as Blurr veers off and attacks Bonecrusher instead. Switching dance partners, eh? Firestar huffs, "Nu uh, I'll have none of that! I ain't through with you yet, Pony Express!" Firestar runs at Bonecrusher, landing on top of him and lining up a straight shot to his control column with a swipe from her axe handle, hoping to knock him out of that temporary stasis-lock he seems to be suffereing from. "Wake up in there, bozo! I'm not going to lose this fight on account 'a you sleeping on the job!" Combat: Firestar strikes Komatsu D575A Superdozer with her Fireman's Axe attack! -3 "Cheating!?" Sandra Bullock says as the antenna creaks under her. "I don't see any..." "Sandra, I'm here to save you!" says George Clooney as he drifts towards in a space suit. He tries to grab her hand, but his trajectory was off, so instead he bumps into the antenna Sandra is clinging to, knocking it free of the station and sending them both into space! "WOOOOoooOOOOAAAAHH!" "Hey, Blast Off needed some help!" Blurr protests. "I mean just look at him!" He exclaims, pointing at the wounded Combaticon. His armor really IS made from thin sheets of aluminum. As Firestar tries to knock Bonecrusher out of stasis lock, he takes a moment as well to recharge his systems. Combat: Blurr takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blast Off glares down at Blurr. He mutters, "Give me a break..." and a little more loudly "...I'm not THAT fragile! If anyone should know that, YOU should!" (Ok, so he really probably is, but he's not gonna admit to it. Ever.) The Combaticon watches with some bemusement as Firestar attacks her own teammate just to "knock some sense into him". "Nice, Firestar! I almost feel like thanking you for the help!... Almost." Then George Clooney and Sandra Bullock provide further amusement and, for some reason, he feels like watching movies about disasters in space.... But this is all beside the point. Space movies or no, he is a space shuttle, and he transforms back into it now. He's done with playing around. "Bonecrusher... that was a nice move back there, quite... attention-grabbing. But you are not the only one with an attention-grabbing attack." A blue light emits from the shuttle, small objects in the arena probably start to float up a bit, and he launches his full power orbital attack on Bonecrusher! With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Komatsu D575A Superdozer with his Launch you into Orbit- Tanks In SPAAACE! attack! Komatsu D575A Superdozer growls as he gets axed. And then bombarded orbitally. Finally, his engines rev to life, and he transforms into a robot. "Ha! Fooled you, yeah! It didn't take me that long to kickstart my systems! It took me that long to make...this!" And he holds up a nasty looking bomb made of pieces of himself. And then it explodes. BONECRUSHER transforms into his CONSTRUCTICON BRUISER mode! Combat: Bonecrusher has created a bomb: "BIG BOOMER"! Combat: Bonecrusher misses Space Shuttle with BIG BOOMER's Huge Explosion #6603 Area attack! Combat: Bonecrusher's BIG BOOMER is destroyed! Combat: Bonecrusher misses Blurr with BIG BOOMER's Huge Explosion #6603 Area attack! Combat: Bonecrusher (Bonecrusher) used "Huge Explosion #6603": A Level 6 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Bonecrusher strikes Firestar with BIG BOOMER's Huge Explosion #6603 Area attack! Combat: Bonecrusher strikes himself with BIG BOOMER's Huge Explosion #6603 Area attack! Firestar's arms wobble and vibrate after she smacks Bonecrusher up with her axe handle, the weapon clanging harmlessly off the heavily armored SUPERdozer. "Reville, reville, up all bunks! Noooow reville!," Firestar toots, just barely catching Blast Off's powered up orbital strike winding up off in the distance. "Look alive, cretin! Impact in T-minus NOW!" Firestar leaps off of Bonecrusher's chassis, landing deftly and tucking into a rolling ball. She comes up holding her axe with both hands and sneering off after the Combaticon, shaking a fist at him for good measure. "Fight like a real Cybertronian, why dontcha?! Slaggin' 'Cons...," Firestar mutters, then looks askance at Bonecrusher, but before she can say anything - BOOM! Firestar is bodily launched, sailing unrestrained until she collides with a wall. She doesn't move for a long time. Combat: Firestar takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Sandra Bullock and George Clooney are currently drifting away helplessly into space! There is no hope! "So, uh, I lost track of everything that happened!" Sandra says. "I'm sorry, but I've been dealing with things! I think there was an explosion or something? Uh... some of them aren't doing anything? Can they do that?..." Suddenly, Bonecrusher busts out a bomb, and it goes off but only hits himself and his own team, since both Blurr and Blast Off manage to evade the explosion. The speedster jumps behind the doorway leading back into the station, avoiding the blast. "Bombs don't do you much good unless you actually hit someone on the opposing team you know. In case you didn't notice! " When the smoke and debris have cleared, Blurr transforms and speeds toward the Constructicon, a sonic shockwave ripping through the void. However that works... In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar strikes Bonecrusher with his Sonic Boom attack! -2 Combat: Bonecrusher falls to the ground, unconscious. However that works, Bonecrusher explodes from the sheer speed of Blurr. His parts go everywhere, and his electronic guts shower Firestar like something out of an Evil Dead movie. Space Shuttle is glad that his biggest attack seems to hit- and hit hard. The shuttle circles around but unfortunately that depleted his weapons again, so he doesn't attack. He does, however, evade the tank's bombing attack- which only hits the tank and his teammate. He'd shake his head if he wasn't in shuttle mode. "...That was not particularly impressive, Bonecrusher. You're falling to pieces! Literally! Want to quit while you are behind?" Then Blurr pulls a Sonic Boom attack. For once, the Combaticon isn't on the receiving end OF that attack, which is nice. "Nice! Of course, it was *I* who softened him up for you..." He transforms to root mode again to wait things out and prepare to finish off Firestar next round.... Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Firestar eventually comes to, shaking the Blackarachnia-webs free from her head and looking up just in time to watch her 'teammate' explode in a bright, fiery show. The femme grumbles, deadpaning, "Wonderful." Though in her prostrate position, she's unable to react quickly enough to the substantial Bonecrusher-debris careening her way. She scrambles, trying to get away, but to little avail. Thick Cybertronian metal slabs slam into her, then splatter her back up against the same wall she had just been thrown into mere moments ago. Combat: Firestar damages herself. Combat: Massive damage! Combat: Firestar falls to the ground, unconscious. "Blurr and Blast Off are the winners!" decrees Sandra Bullock, but Grand Central Station already looks so distant. "...anyone? Did anyone else get that?" "I got that!" Clooney offers, drifting next to her. "...anyone?" Sandra begs. Firestar coughs, passing out. "Elita warned me there'd be days like this." Blurr fistpumps. "Ha! See, I told you we'd make a great team, Blasty!" He laughs. He would high five him, but the Combaticon is in shuttle mode. Pfff, killjoy. Firestar says, "Anyone get the plate number on that Komatsu? Uuuuugh...*bewwwwwp*" "NOT SO FAST!" says Gycony as he space-jetpacks in. He's wearing a space suit of course. "If you two continue fighting as a team, the merchandising will be off the charts! Look behind me!" He gestures behind himself to a giant Space Billboard showing a picture of Blurr and Blast Off standing together. The title under it says, "BLURR. BLAST OFF. TWO PRICKS. ONE TEAM." "You see!?" Gycony says. "I'll make millions! Er, and so will you! I'll... cut you a bit of the money!" Blast Off watches as both Bonecrusher and then Firestar fall to the ground- leaving Blast Off and Blurr as the winners!!! YESSS!!! But wait, this victory comes at huge price.... because he won it with his "arch-rival's" help. NOOOOO! The shuttle is glad to be up in the air, and he stays that way. He doesn't even know what to say. But then Gycony shows up with the most horrible billboard Blast Off has ever had the misfortune to see. Now he has to transform and confront this idiot on ground level. "Not on your puny organic insignificant LIFE!" Blast Off looks at the billboard. "AND WHY IS HIS NAME FIRST?" Blurr laughs as Gycony's advertisement appears. "Hey, come on, Blast Off! Don't be such a spoilsport! I mean, we could all use more shanix, right? Especially if they owe Swindle stuff..." Ha ha. He throws an arm around the Combaticon's shoulders. "Plus, what if we win the GOLD?! I mean, think of the glory!" He knows Blast Off is hating every astrosecond of this, and it's hilarious. "Come on, you know you want to. You know we make a GREAT team!" Gycony sputters, "B-but--think of the MONEY! The MONEY!" He makes puppy dog eyes at Blast Off. It looks hideous. Blast Off begins to protest again. "NEVER? READ MY LIP- well, READ MY FACEPLATE, NEVE-" and then Blurr mentions Swindle. The shuttleformer freezes at the mention of the name. Oh SLAG. He owes swindle SO MUCH it's not even funny. Oh slag. He looks at Gycony, who DOES look hideous and recoils. Then back at the grinning Blurr, who is way too close, and recoils again. "I..We... I could NOT...there's no..." he stutters, then he pauses, looking the perfect picture of Combaticon despair. "...Wait, how much shanix?" Gycony's puppy dog look gives way to a fiendish grin. "How much Shanix can YOU IMAGINE!?" "We're in, Gycony. Just give us at least a quarter of the profits, yeah?" Oh, the look on Blast Off's face. It's just priceless. Blurr grins at the Combaticon. "I mean, just think of it, you might even be able to pay off ALL your debts to Swindle, then you wouldn't owe him ANYTHING any more!" Sandra Bullock and George Clooney continue to drift away into space. Will they be rescued? SHOULD they be rescued? The world may never know... Blast Off 's optics narrow at Gycony. "I can imagine QUITE a LOT." He's still not sure it'll be enough to totally pay off his businessmech teammate, despite Blurr's assertion, or just MOST of it- but owing Swindle anything is an uncomfortable place to be. But then again... so is this one. He then peers dubiously at Blurr. "I... am not sure if it would be enough. You don't know HALF of what I owe that businessmech..." And something else registers, too. "Glory? Do you really think we'd..." -Wait, no, aloof, remain aloof.... "NOT that I seek glory, of course. Just... keeping appearances. For this... business venture. Speaking of which..." He glares back at the bulletin board. "Quarter profits- and MY name is billed first!" "IT'S A DEAL!" Gycony declares shortly before a rogue comet slams into the station beside him, flinging him off into space. "Ahhhh---" He'll be fine.